Slaves of a Cutie
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: AU: In this world, Pokemon are in control of tiny sized humans. These humans have to fight in battles the way Pokemon do in thatother universe. And one princess Wooloo treats her slaves with extreme naughtiness.


**Slaves of a Cutie**

**Chapter One**

Princess Wooloo smiled down at her human slaves. She herself was a Gijinka put in human form from the magic of Jester Drifloon.

There was Milo on the table wearing a goofy costume, who despised normal types and kept telling her that Breloom was a better owner than her. She had bought him from the fighting kangaroo Pokemon the week before, and she loved sitting on him to punish him for his insolence.

She also took in a belligerent boy named Hop, who she kept trapped between her toes whenever he said something stupid. He claimed that his brother Leon would come rescue him, but fat chance.

Princess Wooloo was waiting for a day when she could smush him under her heel, or her butt, either one. Would be so fun.

Lana she kept trapped in her panties at all times, from the front. Sometimes she would let loose a stream of urine on the poor girl. Lana said a Flaaffy's pee would taste better but the princess ignores this.

Her favorite slave though was Sonia, who had flaming orange hair and whom she kept trapped in her own pigtails. She liked swinging them back and forth and making Sonia dizzy.

Now even though she was bipedal like humans in this form, her face was still that of a sheep, her long ears drooping, her beautiful pink nose twitching, and her hair made of cotton.

Also her feet were really hooves but she thought that the word "foot" sounded sexier so that is what she used to refer to them by.

Also she wore a wool bra across her chest.

But now she wanted to sit on and squash all her slaves. Well, except Lana. Letting her out of her panty prison was unwelcome.

She raised her hooves to the table and stomped as Hop tried to hide behind the salt shaker. "Did I give you permission to do that, slave?" she asked.

"N-no, mistress," he said, shakily. He glared at her, which made her furious as well. She trapped him in the cleft in her hoof and brought it close to her mouth, where she blew on him.

"You are weak, and a loser. It's a wonder I actually keep you."

"If you let me go, I'd be happier," he barked.

Just then Princess Wooloo's sister entered the café she was at, and marched over to her table. "Ooh, Hop, so darling!" said the older gijinka. Her name was Nozilla and she flashed her boobs in Hop's face, even lifting her bra.

Which was orange, a color Princess Wooloo thought clashed with her beautiful skin and made her look a bit Condkeldurrish.

"Let me tuck him in for a moment," Nozilla said.

"No, he's not supposed to be happy, he's my slave," Wooloo said.

"Please, sis?" Nozilla begged, putting her right upper hoof on Wooloo's shoulder and pushing her nose against the princess' forehead.

"All right, but just for a little," Wooloo said, as she dropped the brown-skinned boy in her sister's dark hand.

Nozilla happily shoved Hop up her breast. Then she shook it about. All the Poke Gijinkas in the shop watched with awe. Nozilla was considered an absolutely beauty in spite of her orange wool attire.

A Hitmonchan even came over. He wasn't Ginjinka but didn't need to be.

"I wish I were human so I could be your slave," he said to Nozilla.

"That's sweet," Nozzie said, patting his gloved hand with her hoof. "But my little sister is the pro-battler."

Hitmonchan looked at Wooloo without much interest. Then he hopped over to a table to watch Nozilla shake her butt in his direction while gyrating in place to make Hop in her bra dizzy.

Meanwhile, Wooloo found Milo hiding in the sugar tin and Sonia under the opposite portion of her plate with granola bars on it.

She sat up and dropped the two onto her seat, then pulled the bottom cloth down so that her brown buttcheeks pressed down on the poor unfortunate souls.

Sonia was laying face up and Wooloo's buttcheeks felt very heavy as she bounced around. Milo was close to her dirty asshole. And then she settled down so that her butt was over his face.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sonia, who hadn't tasted or smelled Wooloo's fart before, was very disturbed. It reeked so bad, the princess loved eating broccoli with cheese, which she had used to power these farts.

But Milo had the worst of it. His face was tucked in her asshole, and it shot up his nostrils like an entire tall glass of water. Though water would've been less irritating than fart juice.

"Gosh, that is stinky, sis," Nozilla said.

"You can give me Hop so I can apply it to him and you can go shake your ass in Hitmonchan's face."

"But I thought you preferred giving Hop hoof torture," Nozilla said.

"I'll give _you _hoof torture if you don't hand him back to me right now."

"Oh but sis, maybe I want you to rub your hooves in my face. I could make more money selling myself that way."

"Ugh," the princess said. "I want all my slaves present and accounted for."

"I couldn't help overhearing," said a voice. Wooloo turned her attention to the newcomer, a Tsareena with purple braids and legs. "Look, I know foot torture is fun but don't you think driving a slave into high heels would be even better?"

"I don't wear pumps," the princess said.

"Just for torture. They're not meant to be used walking around," Tsareena insisted. She held a pair of navy blue ones out.

"Fine, I'll borrow them," Wooloo said.

She dropped them on the floor and slipped her hooves in them.

They felt surprising comfortable. But then her butt let out a mega fart.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh my gosh, have you trapped slaves beneath your ass while you fart?" Tsareena asked.

The princess nodded.

"That is so hot! I need to get some slaves of my own."

"I'll be on the lookout for one just for you," Wooloo said, with a bright smile.

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much, princess!" Tsareena said, bowing.

She kissed the princess' knee, as is customary to do when a princess has promised you a favor. Wooloo loved the feel of Tsareena's lips on her dark skin, her heart beat fast as a Tapu Koko can move…

And then a mega long fart burst from her butt.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ew, that is too much for me," Nozilla said, bouncing over to the table where Hitmonchan waited.

Tsareena breathed in the fart as if it were more precious to her than fresh air.

"You are the cutest!" she said, hugging Wooloo's wasit and rubbing her head against it.

The princess slowly lowered her panties and showed Tsareena her vag, Lana trapped between it.

"I'm about to give her a golden shower," Wooloo said. "If you want to serve me as a fart slave tonight, open your mouth so

I can pee on her and you can drink the rest."

"You mean it? I can smell your fart for hours and hours tonight?" Tsareena asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes," Wooloo promised. "But first you must drink my pee."

"Gladly, princess," said the grass Pokemon.

A stream of golden liquid erupted from Wooloo's urethra, soaking Lana and shooting into Tsareena's open mouth.

After that finished, Wooloo brought her hooves up and squeezed Tsareena's cheeks with them. "You know, you don't have to be human to become my slave. I might not ever want to let you go once I've farted on you for a whole night."

Tsareena was having an absolute orgasm. She never thought, when she woke up that morning, that the most beautiful Wooloo would want to possess her, or even suggest it might be possible.

The princess slipped her hooves back in the high heels, then walked them up Tsareena's chest by the point till she reached her face, then slashed them. A trickle of blood fell.

Tsareena was pleased with the pain. She nearly wept tears of joy, but then the hugest fart so far erupted from Wooloo's anus.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Wwwwwwwfffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Tsareena started choking. Ina ddition to broccoli and cheese, which she had scarfed down tons of, she also had extra egg bagel sandwiches with cream cheese, which from her body really reeked though her sister didn't really fart when she ate stuff like that, though admittedly she stayed away from the extra egg ones.

Wooloo then began bouncing on her tiny humans, smiling at the thought of how uncomfortable they were. And Lana was soaked of course.

Nozilla danced over. "Forgot to give you Hop," she said, then vomited on the floor.

"Gosh, sis, don't fart in public! At least not when I'm around!"

"But it's so much fun," Wooloo said.

"No, it isn't. Not for everyone else. And you should let poor Tsareena go," her sister chided, as Wooloo stood up to stick Hop in her anus and move Milo over on the bench.

"You can sit on him now sis," she said.

"I am not playing sexytimes with a weak fellow like that," Nozilla said. "Especially when your fart is still going around," she said, waving a top hoof in front of her face.

"But sis…boys ike you more than me."

"Only because you stink up the place."

"Please, sis," Wooloo said, leaning on Nozilla's arm. "He needs to feel a little happy. Hop can't be the only one who gets your sex cheer treatment."

"Hop is fun to play with," Nozilla whined. "Milo is a loser."

"Yes, which is why I want you to butt play with him. He's not really going to enjoy it, just more than when I do it."

"Fine," Nozilla said, begrudgingly. "But no farting," she chided, shaking her forehoof in her sister's face.

"Scout's honor," Wooloo said, though a major storm was brewing in her ass.

She moved over on the bench, her buttcheek pressed down hard on Sonia so the girl couldn't evade it, and Nozilla sat down, scooping Milo into her shorts.

"You can leave," she said to Tsareena, who was still under the table.

"Actually, she wants to spend the night with me," Wooloo said.

"Wow, that's a bad idea," Nozilla said. "She never stops farting," she felt she should inform Tsareena. "Especially at night."

"You know you wish I'd sleep in your bedroom so you could constantly smell it," Wooloo taunted.

"You are disgusting," Nozilla said.

Then she bounced onto the table and dropped Milo onto Wooloo's plate of discarded granola bars. "But if you can make me smell your fart, I think it's only fair that you taste my butt germs on your precious granola."

Wooloo pouted but Nozilla slid her brown ass all over them, squashing Milo against them as well, which was uncomfortable for him not only because of the quite heavy sheep Pokemon pressing down on him from his miniscule size, but also the brick feel of the granola.

It should also be mentioned that Nozilla's ass stank. Even though she didn't fart, she also left traces of brown stuff against her butt walls when wiping her butt.

And that was when Wooloo's own posterior went off like a foghorn.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yuck, yuck, yuck! That is so gross, little sis! Arceus!" Nozilla said, shielding her nose and fleeing from the café, her butt showing to many male hoots and catcalls.

Hop suffered in her anus, thrashing about but he was no match for the strength of her buttcheeks. Snoia had gone unconscious, Wooloo's most recent farts too potent for her to handle.

Then the princess shunted Hop out of her ass and tossed him down to the floor where she raised and brought her hoof down on him four times in a row, then lifted him with the cleft again and trapped him down in the high heel, the stink of both her recent farts and unwashed hoof pummeling his nostrils.

After this she swiped Milo down to her seat and plopped down on him.

Oh it was so refreshing to torture her slaves! Her clit was moving just from having Lana near it, drenched to the core. That's how excited she was.

Then rubbing her buttcheek on Milo, she began chomping down on the granola recently freed from her sister's dirty ass.

Of course she hadn't forgotten her Pokemon slave, and even lifted her butt and invited Tsareena to kiss it, the cheek that had rested on Sonia's now unconscious form.

The grass Pokemon did so with relish, even sticking her tongue out and wiping up it.

Fffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Tsareena sighed happily at her mistress' fart. She was in absolute heaven, whereas Milo and Hop were in their version of Hell.

Soon she paid for the check then return to her family's mansion where her mother was Queen.

When she got to her bedroom, she forced Tsareena to get on her knees, then kicked her inside hard with Nozilla's shoes rather than the high heels.

"Why not use the pumps?" Tsareena asked, rubbing her aching jowl.

"They don't hurt hard enough," Wooloo said. "Trust me, I practiced with them before when Nozilla was on a high heel kick."

Though the princess normally didn't wear shoes, her sister did, and given how she loved the idea of the trample fetish, she had to try utilizing it.

Speaking of which, in the room, she set all four of her human slaves in a row, then shook Sonia awake, smiling down at her.

"Hey, I was having a good dream, what you'd go and arouse me for?" she asked, irritably.

Wooloo grinned down at her. "You are my slave, and I have something to do to you."

"You should've done it in my sleep."

"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"For me it would."

"Yes, but you are a slave, which means I get to do whatever I want to you," the princess said.

And with that, she stomped on Sonia hard, both hooves, loving the tiny girl's cries of pain.

"You deserve this for your backtalk," Wooloo said. "I would've been kinder had you not spoken that way."

"If you break me, I won't be able to fight!" Sonia yelped.

"Tsareena has Aromatherpy," Wooloo said. "So quit your whining."

She stomped hard on Sonia multiple times before lifting her with her right cleft and tossing her against the wall, where she fell into a hamper of Wooloo's dirty laundry.

"And don't try climbing out of that," the princess said, coming over, her brown face glaring down at her slave, who looked sick to her stomach and full of pain. "You will breathe in the lovely aroma of my dirty clothes and think how sexy you find me., Which has to be pretty high."

"Actually it's only four percent at the mo—" Sonia said, but Wooloo clamped her hoof over the orange-haired girl's face.

"I am a sex goddess to you. Think of me that way, or face the conquences."

Then she dug out an extremely soiled pair of panties that she had peed on Lana repetitively in and tossed it over Sonia's head. That would teach her.

After that she pranced over to where the two boys and Lana were lined in a row.

"No need to go easy on these ruffians," she said, putting on one of Tsareena's blue high heels, and driving the spike into each of her tiny human slaves' stomachs.

Lana, who wasn't accustomed to being used for anything by the princess other than to be urinated on, found this both shocking and revelatory. It was actually a bit nice to endure a torture that didn't involve getting drenched.

Hop didn't like any of Wooloo's shenanigans. He was also one of the few males who only preferred Nozilla because she wasn't Wooloo. Even Milo, who didn't like being snapped under Nozilla's butt, still found her sexy, but for Hop it was all a matter of figuring out when and how he could obtain his freedom. When Nozilla had been shoving her butt in Hitmonchan's face earlier, he had attempted to slid out of her orange bra but she kept pushing him back.

Were Milo not a shrunken man though, he would've gladly married Nozilla if it meant he'd never have to serve or even see Wooloo again.

After spiking them all, Wooloo slid her butt over each of them and released tiny farts.

Fffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttt

…her butt greeted Lana, smelling like carrots.

Ttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwvvvvvvvvvvv

…her butt gifted Milo, smelling like sardines.

Yyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppp

…her ass greeted Hop, reeking of celery with peanut butter.

Then Wooloo pushed Hop into the high heel and slammed her hoof down on him, after which she did his name over to a chest, in which she deposited Lana and Milo, locking them in so they couldn't escape.

After that, she patted her bed for Tsareena to climb on it and set her butt down on the Grass Pokemon's lips, waving her leg in the air so she could increase Hop's discomfort by adding vertigo to his ailments.

"By the way, I'm ordering a pizza with extra onion and olives, it'll stink so much coming out my ass!" she sang to Tsareena.

"Awesome, can't wait," her Pokemon slave said.

Wooloo bounced around in happiness on her captive's face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tsareena sniffed it as though she'd die if she didn't. The princess felt elated that a Pokemon could adore her this much. The human slaves had to be disgusted with what she did to them, and that pleased her. But to have someone her size submit and really adore her gas pouring out…that was a feeling she welcomed. She just hoped her human slaves would continue to despise her treatment of them.

She looked in the direction of the hamper, and imagined how overpowering her dirty laundry must smell to Sonia. With that pleasant thought, she increased pressure on Hop within the high heel, nearly cracking his spine.

"Kiss my butt, slave," Wooloo commanded.

Tsareena did so, just as the princess let out a major fart.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It reeked of six extra egg bagels. Tsareena's nose was really suffering, but she sighed happily, swallowing some of the gas, before continuing to plant kisses on the gorgeous posterior applying pressure to her.

Wooloo was where she belonged. All was right with the world.


End file.
